


Frore

by phenixxx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenixxx/pseuds/phenixxx
Summary: Prompt: “Morning, lovely. I see you got out of bed... I’m proud of you.”





	Frore

The sun crept slowly above the horizon, beams beating down on dark curtains that barely let anything pass through. The birds were chirping, crawling out of their nests and finally stretching their wings. The dew was heavy on the grass, ground still soaked from the constant rain. All dirt had turned to mud, and puddles were scattered every few feet.

It was cold, barely above freezing. The few that were roaming around this early were wrapped up from head to toe, hot caffeinated drink, held tightly in hand, the only thing keeping them going.

Inside a bedroom, a body lay wrapped up tightly in a thick comforter. Body still heavy with sleep, aching from the cold, there was no motivation to leave the comfort of his bed. His mind, though cloudy with everything else, told him it was time to get up, that he was late for his morning run.

But there was no movement. The boy simply tightened the blanket around him, rolled over onto his side, and closed his eyes once more.

At one time, he would be coming home from his run around this time, kicking shoes off in the hallway before hopping into the shower. Warm water would remove sweat and grime, strawberry smelling soap sweeting his scent. Once complete, he would go back to his bed, and snuggling up to the other warm body, would lay around until mid afternoon. When it was warm, he would still lay close, but blankets would be removed, and a fan would be blowing.

That was a long time ago.

Now, he hardly leaves the bed. When was the last time he ran? When was the last time he saw daylight or breathed fresh air?

Prompto didn’t know. It had been raining for over a week, clouds completely blocking out the sun, and he could only remember laying in bed.

After a few hours, he feels an ache in his stomach. Hunger. When did he eat last?

He tried to push it away, tried to go back to sleep. He wanted to distance himself from this world, go back to the land of nothing. He didn’t even dream anymore.

Hunger won out.

Prompto groaned as he forced his body to sit up, bones cracking and muscles aching. He kept the comforter wrapped around him as he slowly shuffled to the door. He could see the sun coming into his room along the edges of his curtains. He remembered a time when he would throw them open with a laugh, calling out that it was time to wake up. Those curtains hadn’t moved in so long a thick layer of dust caked the fabric.

The blond sighed before he opened the door and shuffled down to the kitchen.

More light filled the rest of the house, lighter curtains decorating the windows. Prompto’s ear twitched as he heard a mug come in contact with the table. When he came around the corner, he noticed someone sitting at the breakfast nook, mug of hot cocoa sitting on the table, phone in hand.

Their head turned, smile spreading across their face as they took the blond in. « Morning, lovely. I see you got out of bed… I’m proud of you. »

Prompto offered up a smile of his own, chuckling as he moved to the cabinet and pulled out a granola bar before joining the other. He sat across from him, nibbling slightly at his food. It made him feel sick, but he knew he had to eat.

« Hey, Noct. Been a while. »

Noctis nodded his head, taking another sip from his mug. They sat in silence for a while, Noctis paying attention to his phone, Prompto pulling the blanket tighter around him. He finished half of the granola bar before giving up and setting it on the table.

« Prom, you’re getting bad again. » His tone was gentle, caring.

Prompto simply nodded his head. He knew he was, he knew all too well. It was the only time Noctis showed up.

It was the only time he could see him again.

« I know, Noct. I just… miss you, is all. »

A hand reached out to him, but he knew it was pointless to reach out for it. He couldn’t hold that hand again, would never feel his warmth again.

« Prom... »

He squeezed his eyes shut before lifting his head, locking eyes with his best friend. « I know. I’m okay. I’ll be okay. » He took a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

Noctis offered a small smile. « I love you. »

Prompto shut his eyes, biting back the emotion swelling up. He was going to destroy himself like this, but what was he to do?

When he opened his eyes, Noctis was gone. There was no trace he’d ever been there. The scent of hot cocoa was gone, no mug on the table, and the chair was tucked nicely under the table, thick layer of dust covering its surface.

Prompto could feel his heart break once again.

His body slumped as his chest felt like it was being crushed. He knew better. He knew better and he still let himself believe. Noctis was gone. He had been gone for years.

The proof was the light pouring in through the window and surrounding him.

« I love you, too. »

Prompto picked himself back up, and shuffled to his room. He took one last look down the hall, before shutting himself off from the world once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have written this? Probs not. I have other things to do, but oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: @phenixxxwrites


End file.
